


A Break From Spring Break

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Explicit Language, Ficlet, Homework, M/M, Near Future, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break From Spring Break

Getting to spend spring break at home in Beacon Hills was great, but since his professors were masochistic assholes, Stiles had to bring schoolwork with him. Still, he couldn’t complain too much when he got to do his required reading stretched out on the couch with his feet in Derek’s lap. 

Stiles was used to reading alone, so he barely even noticed when, in the midst of highlighting certain passages, Derek started staring at him. Apparently he was mumbling about how much he hated this book, and this class, and this teacher. Not that it would stop him from finishing the book and writing an excellent paper about the effectiveness (or lack thereof) of the economic theories espoused therein. His scholarship rested on his grades, and he never blew off academic assignments, no matter what.

Derek was giving him the eyebrows and the “you’re very strange, yet I still enjoy having sex with you” smile. It was fond. And condescending. Kind of. Not really. Stiles knew what Derek meant with that look. 

“Sorry, sorry, I know you’re reading too, I didn’t realize I was complaining out loud”, Stiles said, with just a hint of sarcasm but enough sincere apology that it didn’t sound that bad.

Twisting to rest his novel on the arm of the sofa, Derek asked what was so awful about this particular reading assignment. 

“Dude, I can’t turn in a paper that just says ‘this whole entire theory is bullshit’, but I am so, so tempted. The whole thing is just derivative anyway. Take some Ayn Rand, Donald Kagan, Mary McCarthy, throw it all into a blender, and you get this piece of Ron Paul garbage.”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Why would you even be familiar with most of those authors? I mean, I get that everyone reads Atlas Shrugged when they’re in high school or whatever, but it doesn’t seem like you’d really enjoy it enough to have read similar work.”

“I _didn’t_! This professor thinks they’re all economic and political geniuses. It’s not like I’m doing this for fun. You know how I feel about this kind of shit.”

Derek and Stiles didn’t discuss political matters often, especially since their time together was so limited, but yeah, Derek did know how Stiles felt about _that kind of shit_. Derek thought he was a pretty progressive kind of guy, but he was nowhere near as liberal as Stiles was. He leaned over and snatched the book and highlighter out of Stiles’ hands. 

“Come on, you’ve got four more days before you have to finish this. Can’t we find a way to make this afternoon a little more enjoyable? My bed is ten feet away.”

Not fooling anyone, not even himself, Stiles replied, “Will you take me for ice cream after?”

Like he was actually going to say no to an afternoon of sex with Derek unless his conditions were met. 

Still, Derek assured him that he would absolutely take him out for ice cream later before physically lifting Stiles off the couch and dumping him onto the bed. Looking up at his boyfriend with what was probably a big goofy smile, Stiles made a grabby-hands gesture to get Derek into the bed with him, as if Derek weren’t already pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor as he climbed into bed. 

Stiles forgot all about economic policy for an hour or so, choosing to concentrate instead on what Derek felt and sounded like while he was begging Stiles to please just fuck him already because he was going to come if those fingers hit his prostate again. It was a much better way to spend the afternoon. 

So he’d have to stay up later to finish his reading, but he got sex _and_ ice cream out of the deal. No complaints.


End file.
